invisible
by kawaiineko139
Summary: just read if your interested..not that go0d in summaries..my true to life story..onegai..r&r..
1. Chapter 1

Invisible

Invisible

Disclaimer: This is my true to life story, about me and my best friend… I don't own Gakuen Alice by the way…ONESHOT only…

Dedicated to: cute-chan and mia-chan!! And to you guys…

Summary: "Thank you and I'm sorry for being selfish…"

One Saturday morning, there's a brunette haired girl, running hastily hoping to find her boyfriend. She then saw her boyfriend at the sakura tree leaning, at the trunk while reading his new bought comic book.

"Natsume!!" mikan shrieked while natsume look at mikan whom is running and panting right now.

"What do you want, little girl?" he said as he moved a little which is a signal that he let his girlfriend sit next to her.

"Natsume, I received a letter about my friend and her best friend, you know catzie-chan and ana-chan?" she said as tears run down on her cheeks.

"Oh, them why, what happened?" he asked still turning the page of his comic book.

"Well you see, cat-chan and ana-chan kind of having a misunderstandings." She said while she sobs and hiccoughs and while natsume turn to his girl friend and wiped her tears away.

"Mikan, stop that water works and tell me what happened." He said as he cupped her chin and smiled to her a little.

"It's because…" then she started telling her boyfriend the story.

Flashback:

_2 years ago, a girl named cat was walking down in the grounds of their university, she is only a freshmen student, you can see she doesn't know anyone for this is her first day in her new school. After a few months, her friend and her have a little misunderstandings, yet their still cool, but then, cat-chan became a loner and a little bit cold and became super shy. She barely talks to everyone, not until she met Ana. Ana is the girl who talked to her, why is she like this or what happened to her or something like that. They became close, close than being friends, more than that, they treated theirselves as sisters.since then, cat-chan changes, from a shy person to an outspoken girl, from a cold lonely girl she became a wise cheerful girl, with the help of Ana, she became a confident mature cheerful girl. True, Ana and cat-chan fought few times already, they both apologized to each other and guess what, their friendship become lot stronger._

_But then in one day, one incident, one conversation, was never expected…_

"_Ana, can I talk to you for a minute?" Cat said as she faced Ana with sadness seen in her eyes._

"_What is it?" she said as she faced her and noticed that she is going to cry. "what's wrong?" she added as cat began to faced her._

"_Lately, many of the people around us noticed our closeness, they kinda notice that well.." cat said as she looked down while she force herself not to cry._

"_Well, why are you crying? What happened?" Ana said as she force cat to talk to her._

"_Well they said that I became your follower, they asked when will I learn to decide on my own? when will you change and act as you? that's what they said." Cat said as she looked down, then her tears began to fall from her eyes._

"_Yeah, I agree, I mean when are you going to decide on your own? You know I kinda tense up when you have to pick, you always don't have comments or anything, your always silent, that's why I assume that your okay with my decisions. You know, you need that, people who said that to you were right. Look, I'm just here to guide you in your way. But then it turns out, some of the people around you and me notice different. I know, starting next week, if that's what the other people around you want, we'll never go to school like we used to, you'll eat whether where and what do you want, you can go with the rest of the gang. It's better if we kinda separate from each other first, so yea? Are we cool on that?" she said as cat began to sob harder and as more tears flow in her cheeks._

"_Stop it, stop it! I don't want to hear something anymore! I cant do whatever what you want! I cant!" cat said as she cry a little quiet so no one can hear it, and as ana smiled bitterly and faced her._

"_Hn, what are you doing? Don't cry, your funny, stop that water works." Ana said as she faced the stage and watch the show._

"_I cant! I cant stop! Im sorry!" cat said as she continue to she her tears silently, but most of her classmates noticed it._

"_fine, then calm yourself. We'll chat later at the chat room." Ana said still not looking at cat and while she smile bitterly._

_She then calmed herself and watched the show, she still remained composed and emotionless, she still has her puffy red eyes. After few minutes, they went home, Ana ignored her as if cat is invisible and all._

"_Bye Pam, Bye Nhea, bye cat." She said as she went outside the train station like nothing happened._

"_Bye." Nhea and pam said in chorus as cat just nod, but deep down she is crying._

"_Hey, cat, what happened? Is something wrong, your very quiet." Pam said as nhea faced her._

"_No, nothing is wrong I just have a hang over that's all." She said as they all went out of the train and bid farewell._

_Later that night, cat is still emotionless but she replaced her emotionless with her fake cheerful smile. She doesn't know what to do, she she eat then sleep early._

_The next day…_

_Cat woke up feeling a little bit dizzy and all, she sat up still remembering what happened yesterday. She then walked down greet her family and eat breakfast with them. Then she went to her room looking at her phone browsing her pictures remembering her and her best friend all that time._

**They can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile  
They'll never notice how you stop and stare  
When ever they walk by**

_How could I say that to her?_

_I cant believe that I'm very stupid to say such harsh words to her._

_I cant believe I said that to her face to face._

_Knowing I really cant do it, but how did I manage?_

_How in the hell I done that?_

_Is this really me?_

_Is this me is the me that I'm searching for so long?_

_If not, where is she?_

_Where is the me that so shy, friendly and timid?_

_What the hell have I done?_

**And you can't see me wanting you  
the way you want them  
But you are everything to me  
**

_After all the things she'd done to me?_

_After she teaches me all,_

_And treated me as her best friend,_

_No not just her best friend, but as her sister._

_She guide me all the way here._

_But what did I do?_

_I just screwed it all up._

_I let what the other people think of me, think of us get the best of me._

_Why do of all the people, I had to have a fight with her?_

_If it was another person, I wouldn't care, I wouldn't care like this._

_Why is it that the real me is really a nuisance? An idiot?_

_Why?_

_Turns out she is really good fro me, she is perfectly good for me, that I can never have her as my best friend._

_She is pretty, funny and smart._

_Why? _

_Why did I let her go just like that?_

_Why did I let my ego or pride get in the way?_

_Why do I have to opened my mouth just to say some crappy stuffs?_  
_there are so may questions that were unable to be answered._

**And I just want to show you  
They don't even know you  
They never going to love you  
Like I want too  
And You just see right through me  
If you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle  
Unbelievable, instead of just invisible**

Yeah,  


_You know at first I was very happy and very lucky,_

_For I have a wonderful best friend beside me._

_The one who stands out for me when I'm down,_

_The one who calls in my house whenever I'm sick, _

_And the one who always cheered me up when I feel like to frown all day._

_She is one of a kind, I'll tell you!_

_She changed my whole personality, physically and mentally._

_She teaches me how to dress simply but stunning, she even lectures me about love._

_She is the best friend, a person and a sister that I am very proud to have._

_But then I think all of that are gone now._

_All of the happy memories, smiles, laughter's, tears and secrets, _

_Were meant to be kept in a cell, in a volt,_

_Were no one and I mean no one even me can open it, _

_Unless she manage to forgive me._

_For what I done, for what I said._

**There's a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through.  
They never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do**

_But then how?_

_How am I going to bring that trust?_

_When I know that I destroy her trust to me,_

_Twice already._

_It'll be a miracle if she'll ever dare to forgive me._

_I'll be happy if she will ever forgive me._

**And all I think about  
Is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be  
**

_Come to think of it, she always care for me._

_She always do._

_When I failed, she'll go crazy like she is my mom and my sister._

_She'll get mad at me for that score, _

_Blaming me for why I didn't copy to her._

**And I just want to show you  
They don't even know you  
They never gonna love you  
Like i want too  
And you just see right through me  
If you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle  
Unbelievable, instead of just invisible**.

_She always cheered me up._

_She's always there for me._

_It's like she is my big sister and I'm her little sister._

_That time I am at least proud to say that I am her little sister, but now_

_I'm ashamed._

_Heck I'm even ashamed to tell others I'm one of her friends._

_I don't even know what she saw right thru me._

_But I felt lucky, I felt that many people envy me._

_Because I can talk to her and because we are close._

**Like shadows in a faded light  
We're invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes  
and make you realize  
I just want to show you  
they don't even know you  
Please let me love you, let me want you.  
**

_Saying this lines, she just want me to realize._

_To realize that there is someone for me, that she is here for me, _

_But then that was before._

'_coz now, ill doubt it if she'll treat me the same._

_Its all my darn fault!_

**You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle,  
Unbelievable, instead of just invisible.**

_How can I be blind,_

_Not to see everything? Everything she done for me._

_Why?_

_I really cant seem to understand myself._

_Specially now, were I know I cant talk to someone._

_Because now I feel like I'm alone._

_Alone like before._

**  
They can't see the way your eyes  
light up when you smile**.

_Im going to wait._

_I will never give up, ill treat her as special as before._

_Im still going to wait for her to forgive me, completely._

_For now, I'll just release my regrets and hatred and be alone for a while._

_To think about what I done and to never do it again._

_It's my fault it really is!_

_I'm blaming myself for my stupid actions, _

_For my idiotic harsh words,_

_I really do hope she can forgive me._

_It's very hard to loose her._

_I hope I can smile, laugh, share secrets and tears with her_

_Ever again. _

_I'll still wait for her to forgive me,_

_But for now, I'll be over again_

_Invisible like before._

"So there, natsume, what should I do? I want them to be as close as possible. I want them to be best friends again. Is there an alice that can help them back?" she said as natsume hugged her tightly.

"Shh, look little girl, I mean, mikan, I know she is your friend, but we cannot use alice on them so that they can be friends again, yeah there is an alice like that but isn't it great if we let those two stubborn friends of you talk to each other? Im sure they understand it one day and who knows, maybe they'll just laugh at it. Now as for you stop those water works! It doesn't suit you, and besides your humiliating me cherries." He said as he smirked a little while mikan smiled and playfully pout and punched his shoulder.

"Shouldn't you care for your girlfriend more than your reputation, Mr. Hyuuga?" she said as natsume chuckled and pull her close to him.

"I know that and I'm not an idiot for me to notice that, oh and if you want those two stubborn friends of yours to be friends again, write them a letter, then give it to Naru. At least smile a little, mikan." he said as he smiled handsomely to his girlfriend.

"Arigatou, natsume!" she said as she peck a kiss on his lips, while she ran to her dormitory and write a letter.

"That girl. Hn." He said as he watched the retreating figure of his girlfriend.

End!

This is my true to life story.

Sorry if it was as lousy as my other fics..

Please do pray for me and my best friend to talk again like before..

Onegai..

Please read and review guys..

Mwahuggs..

-khatzie-..


	2. thaie note not a chapie

Thankies guys

Thankies guys!!

First of all I want to thank you guys, who read and review my true to life story…

I'm so very happy that I made that story to express my emotions…

So yea, once again, I'm thanking you guys..

Hope you'll support my other fics too…

Hope that I can meet you either personal or in online as my new friend/kouhais… who knows maybe my new online buddy..

And lastly, me and my best friend were finally OKAY!! Yippee!!

I'm so0o0o0o0o0o0o0 happy!! Very, very happy!!

That's all…

Thankies again you guys, for the advices/prayers/sympathizes/stories regarding my situations and for reading and reviewing…

I really don't know what to say!!

Oh I have a new story in my mind, so please tell me if you guys would like me to post it…

**Our Love Story**

Pairings…naturally the one and only natsumikan…and a bit rukaru…

Summary: Mikan and Natsume met at the academy when they were 10…got developed their feelings to each other when they were in teenage years…little did they know that our brunette haired girl's best friend is taping their every move… they never confessed to each other until they graduate… after graduation, 2 years later, Imai's media corporation have showed an interested film, which was what!?

So yeah, that's my new story, well what do you think? PM me if you want me to post this story arytie..)

Lotsoflove..

-khatzie)-


End file.
